Captain America: The First Avenger
Captain America: The First Avenger ist ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Kriegsfilm und Comicverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2011. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Marvel Comic'' Captain America'' und wurde von Marvel Studios in Zusammenarbeit mit Paramount Pictures ''produziert. Es handelt sich um den fünften Film des ''Marvel Cinematic Universe, für den Joe Johnston als Regisseur fungierte. Das Drehbuch stammt von Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely. Produziert wurde er von Kevin Feige. In der titelgebenden Hauptrolle ist Chris Evans zu sehen. Weitere Hauptrollen wurden besetzt mit Hayley Atwell, Hugo Weaving und Tommy Lee Jones. In den USA lief der Film am 22. Juli 2011 an, in Deutschland am 18. August 2011. Es wurden zwei Fortsetzungen produziert: The Return of the First Avenger (2014) und The First Avenger: Civil War (2016). Handlung In der Gegenwart entdecken Wissenschaftler in der Arktis ein eingefrorenes, kreisförmiges Objekt mit einem rot- weiß-blauen Motiv im Cockpit eines verlassenen Flugzeuges. Im März 1942 ist Nazi-Offizier Johann Schmidt und seine Männer in der Stadt Tønsberg in vom Deutschland besetzten Norwegen unterwegs, um ein geheimnisvolles Objekt namens Tesserakt zu stehlen, das ungeahnte Kräfte besitzt. Währenddessen in New York City: Steve Rogers wurde bei der militärischen Rekrutierung für den Zweiten Weltkrieg aufgrund verschiedener gesundheitlichen und körperlichen Probleme abgelehnt. Während der Teilnahme an einer Ausstellung von Zukunftstechnologien mit seinem Freund Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes, versucht es Rogers erneut, angenommen zu werden. Dr. Abraham Erskine belauscht Rogers' Gespräch mit Barnes, der unbedingt im Krieg mithelfen möchte, und ermöglicht Rogers rekrutiert zu werden. Er wird als Teil eines "Super-Soldaten"-Versuches unter Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips und der britischen Agentin Peggy Carter rekrutiert. Phillips, von Erskines Ansprüchen erst nicht überzeugt, dass Rogers die richtige Person für das Verfahren ist, gibt er doch nach, nachdem er Rogers aufopfernde Tapferkeit sieht. In der Nacht vor der Behandlung verrät Erskine Rogers, dass der Offizier Johann Schmidt eine unvollständige Version der Prozedur durchmachte und dauerhafte Nebenwirkungen erlitt. Zurück in Europa, nutzen Schmidt und Dr. Arnim Zola erfolgreich die Energien der Tesserakt, die Zolas neuen Kraftstoff, die Welt verändern kann. Schmidt entdeckt Erskines Lage und beauftragt einen Attentäter, ihn zu töten. In den USA unterwirft Erskine Rogers der "Super-Soldat"-Behandlung. Man injiziert ihm ein Spezialserum und bestrahlt ihn mit "Vita-Strahlen". Nach Rogers Austritt aus dem Experiment ist er nun größer und muskulös. Einer der anderen Teilnehmer tötet Erskine jedoch. Es offenbart sich, dass es Schmidt Auftragsmörder, Heinz Kruger, war. Rogers verfolgt und erfasst Kruger, aber dieser begeht Selbstmord durch eine Zyanid-Kapsel, bevor er verhört werden kann. US-Senator Brandt, nach dem Tod Erskins und der verlorenen Super-Soldat-Formel in hilfloser Lage, fördert Rogers, der nun in einem bunten Kostüm als "Captain America" durch die Nation tourt. Im Jahr 1943, während der Tour durch Italien, erkennt Rogers, dass Barnes' Einheit MIA gegen die Streitkräfte Schmidts in die Schlacht zog. Rogers weigert sich zu glauben, dass Barnes tot ist und dringt in die Festung von Schmidts Hydra-Organisation ein, findet Barnes und befreit ihn und die anderen Gefangenen. Rogers stellt Schmidt, der die ganze Zeit eine Maske trug, und offenbart ein rotes, totenähnliches Gesicht, die ihm den Beinamen "Red Skull" einbrachte. Schmidt entkommt jedoch; Rogers kehrt mit den befreiten Soldaten zum Stützpunkt zurück. Rogers rekrutiert Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgormery Falsworth und Jacques Dernier, um die Hydra-Basis anzugreifen. Stark rüstet Rogers mit moderner Ausrüstung, vor allem einem kreisförmigen Schild aus Vibranium gemacht, einem seltenen, fast unzerstörbarem Metall. Rogers und sein Team sabotieren erfolgreich verschiedene Hydra-Operationen. Das Team greift später einen Zug mit Zola an. Zola wird erfasst, aber Barnes fällt aus dem Zug. Unter Verwendung der Informationen von Zola ist der letzte Angriffspunkt Hydra, und Rogers führt einen Angriff gegen Schmidt an, der nun mit Massenvernichtungswaffen amerikanische Städte und andere Großstädten auf der ganzen Welt bedroht. Rogers klettert an Bord von Schmidts Flugzeug. Beim anschließenden Kampf wird der Tesserakts-Behälter beschädigt. Schmidt nimmt den Tesserakt, was ihn in einem hellen Licht auflöst. Der Tesserakt fällt auf den Boden, brennt sich durch diesen und fällt zu Erde. Da er keine Möglichkeit sieht, das Flugzeug, ohne das Risiko von Sprengung der Waffen zu landen, stürzt Roger es in der Arktis. Stark später gewinnt die Tesseract aus dem Meeresboden, ist aber unfähig, Rogers oder das Flugzeug zu finden, und hält ihn für tot. Rogers erwacht in einem Krankenzimmer im Stil der 1940er Jahre. Er hört eine Radiosendung und merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt ist. So flieht er nach draußen und findet sich am heutigen Times Square wieder, wo SHIELD Direktor Nick Fury ihn informiert, dass er seit fast 70 Jahren "geschlafen" hätte. In einer Post-Credits-Szene nähert sich Fury Rogers, und schlägt ihm eine Mission mit weltweiten Auswirkungen vor. Besetzung Bilder Poster Captain America - The First Avenger Comicposter.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Comicposter 2.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Poster.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Teaserposter.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Kinoposter.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger ComicCon Poster.jpg Filmbilder Captain America The First Avenger Bild 15.jpg Captain Americ The First Avenger Bild 13.jpg Captain Americ The First Avenger Bild 14.jpg Captain Americ The First Avenger Bild 12.jpg Captain Americ The First Avenger Bild 11.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 8.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 10.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 7.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 9.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 5.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 6.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 4.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 3.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 2.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Bild 1.jpg Konzeptfotos Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 2.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 3.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 4.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 5.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 6.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 7.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 8.jpg Captain America - The First Avenger Konzeptfoto 9.jpg Filmfehler * Auf der Stark Expo kann man im Hintergrund eine bahamesische Flagge wehen sehen. Diese Flagge wurde aber erst am 10. Juli 1973 die offizielle Staatsflagge der Bahamas. Stattdessen hätte dort eine Blue-Ensign-Flagge wehen müssen, da die Bahamas-Inseln bis 1973 eine britische Kolonie war. Offenbar hat jemand diesen Fehler bemerkt, denn nach einem Umschnitt ist die Flagge vom Mast verschwunden. * Als Steve in die Kapsel gesteckt wird, um zu Captain America zu werden, trägt er eine für seinen schmächtigen Körper passende Hose. Die Hose passt ihm auch immer noch nach der Prozedur, obwohl er an Muskelmasse zugenommen hat. Die Hose ist mitgewachsen. * Das weiße Motorrad, das Captain America während seiner Propaganda-Show stemmt, ist aus der Zeit gefallen. Der verbaute Motor der Harley ist ein Twin Cam, den es aber erst seit 1999 gibt. Zu der Zeit, in der Captain America: The First Avenger spielt, wurden die sogenannten Flathead- und Knucklehead-Motoren verbaut, die sich beide von dem Twin Cam optisch stark unterscheiden. Trivia * Es ist der erste Captain America Film, der jemals in den deutschen Kinos lief. * Die originale Menschliche Fackel hatte in diesem Film einen kurzen Auftritt. * Tommy Lee Jones spielt ebenfalls in der Men in Black-Trilogie eine Hauptrolle. * Chris Evans hätte beinahe die Rolle des Captain America abgelehnt, da er mit den alten Fantastic Four-Filmen schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. * Robert Downey jr. drängte Chris Evans, die Rolle des Captain America anzunehmen, da er ein großer Fan der Comicfigur ist. * Die Textpassage "Und der Führer gräbt in der Wüste nach wertlosen Dingen" von Johann Schmidt am Anfang des Films ist eine Anspielung an den Klassiker Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes, dem ersten Teil der Indiana Jones-Filme. Dort sagt ein Charakter ebenfalls diesen Satz. * Der eckige Schild, den Captain America während seiner Propaganda-Auftritten trägt, ist eine Anspielung auf die Comics. Bei seinem allerersten Comic-Auftritt trug Captain America so einen Schild, ehe sie ihn in bei seinem zweiten Auftritt durch einen Rundschild ersetzten. So wollte man einen Rechtsstreit mit Verlag MLJ (heute Archie Comics) zu vermeiden, da Captain America große Ähnlichkeiten mit deren Charakter "The Shield" aufwies, der einige Monate vor Captain America veröffentlicht wurde. * Auch die Propaganda-Auftritte weisen auf das allererste Cover mit Captain America hin. Dort konnte man sehen, wie er Adolf Hitler mit einem Faustschlag niederstreckt, genauso, wie man es im Film während der Bühnenshow sehen kann. Videos 550px|center|Trailer zu Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Captain America Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Phase 1